In beds and particularly in cribs it is important to provide for adjustments of the mattress in a vertical direction and this is ordinarily done by providing the mattress spring frame with four hangers including hooks or pins, one adjacent each corner thereof, in combination with hanger brackets receiving the hooks or pins, said hanger brackets being on the bed, e.g., on the corner posts of the crib.
Many means for attaching these hangers with respect to the bed or crib ends have been proposed and a very simple swinging hook arrangement is ordinarily preferred for ease of attachment. However the problem is to provide a simple, inexpensively manufactured device. It is an important consideration to provide parts easily assembled by the mother or nurse and also that they shall be safe in supporting the spring frame of the mattress without danger of falling once they have been placed in position on the brackets.